The present invention relates to a razor head that is disposed at the front end of a handle of a wet or safety razor, and includes a body in which is disposed a razor blade means in the form of a single or double razor blade; a guide strip that extends parallel to the cutting edge or edges of the razor blade or blades is disposed in front of the same, and a protective cover or cap is disposed behind the cutting edge or edges.
A razor head of this general type for a wet razor is known and is basically disposed at the front end of a handle. A single or double razor blade is disposed in a body of the razor head and is covered by a protective cover, with a guide strip that extends parallel to the cutting edges of the razor blades being disposed in front of these cutting edges.
The shaving angle of such a razor head is defined by the front guide strip, the rear protective cover, and by the cutting edges of the razor blades, to the extent that the latter is a double razor blade. However, since these components are fixedly interconnected, such a razor head has a very specific shaving angle upon which the shaving characteristics depend. Thus, the shaving characteristics of a specific razor head are always the same. However, this is a drawback since the user would often like to change the razor geometry in conformity with his particular needs.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a razor head of the aforementioned general type in such a way that it is possible in a technically straightforward manner to alter the shaving angle, and hence the cutting geometry, via the razor head.